Chrymos
The Chrymos is a strange, winged snake wyvern that inhabits forests. They swoop down at prey from the trees, and fly back up in an instant. Able to put a Great Jaggi to sleep almost immediately, they are a force to be reckoned with, despite their smaller size. The Chrymos makes its first appearance in Monster Hunter: Wyvern Instincts. Physiology A snake wyvern that is smaller than Najarala. Chrymos is a dark blue color with a light blue underbelly. Chrymos has a few small spikes in patches of five going down its back. The most noticeable feature of the Chrymos is that it has long, wing-like appendages. They are a green color and covered in feathers. When not in use, they droop behind the monster. It has special scales at the end of its tail that appear long. When enraged, these scales spike out a bit. Behavior Chrymos spends most of its time resting in trees. It isn't a very aggressive monster, but it is more than capable of defending itself from threats. It can't really fly with its wings, but Chrymos can launch itself a decent distance into the air. It can glide however, and will glide from tree to tree. It'll also use this for offense as well, swooping down at threats. It seems to have taken an interest in Felynes as a main diet and has been known to raid their hideouts on occasion. It is able to swallow them whole with ease. Some people believe it has a taste for felvine as well, but this is just a rumor. Abilities Chrymos uses its wings to launch through the air and perform successive swooping attacks to wear their foes down. It'll then slam its whole body onto the ground. Chrymos will also use its wings to swat at foes in front of it, causing some minor wind pressure. Chrymos borrows a few moves from Najarala as well. It can throw the long scales at the end of its tail to make its foes fall asleep with a powerful tranquilizer. This can instantly put a hunter to sleep. When enraged, the scales extend and can put a hunter to sleep from tail whip attacks. Low Rank Carves Chrymos Scale Chrymos Hide Chrymos Feather Chrymos Fang Chrymos Tail Chrymos Sleep Scale High Rank Carves Chrymos Scale+ Chrymos Hide+ Chrymos Feather+ Chrymos Fang+ Chrymos Tail+ Chrymos Tranq Scale G Rank Carves Chrymos Shard Chrymos Skin Chrymos Wing Chrymos Heavy Fang Chrymos Whip Chrymos Coma Scale Armor Blademaster LR Defense: 90-400 HR Defense: 250-560 Fire: -25 Water: 5 Thunder: 10 Ice: -20 Dragon: 20 Skills: Evade Extender, Capture Expert, Slow Sharpening Gunner LR Defense: 45-200 HR Defense: 125-280 Fire: -15 Water: 15 Thunder: 20 Ice: -10 Dragon: 30 Skills: Evade Extender, Capture Expert, Reload Speed -1 Weapons Longsword Bladed Tranq Serrated Tranq Piercing Tranq Lance Sleep Stab Dream Dart Coma Cut Gunlance Fiery Tranquilizer Blazing Coma Bursting Dreamer Charge Blade Sleep Shield Nap Knight Dream Defender Quests WIP Notes *The original name of Chrymos was Chrymin, but was changed because it sounded a bit too close to Chramine. *Chrymos doesn't have a roar that requires earplugs *The head, each wing, and the tail can all be wounded. *The attacks from the sleep scales cause hunters to go to sleep instantly **When the tail is wounded, the sleep scales become less potent, and the hunter will have time to drink an energy drink. *Chrymin was thought up after deciding not to add sleep to a previous snake wyvern of mine, Ophiotalus. Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Werequaza86